<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What About Me? by danrdarrenc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012724">What About Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc'>danrdarrenc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Transferred from Fanfiction.net [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>As the World Turns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke tells Reid about his choice. A one-shot, prequel of sorts to "Almost Lover."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reid Oliver/Luke Snyder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Transferred from Fanfiction.net [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959493</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What About Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke Snyder was standing outside Katie Snyder's apartment. He was there to see Dr. Reid Oliver. It was a visit he was not looking forward to – so unlike the trips he had made to this apartment so many times before over the last few months.</p><p>As he stood in front of the door, Luke's heart was heavy with dread and he seriously thought about turning around and leaving. But, still, he stayed firmly where he was, his hand raised in a fist, ready to knock on the door. After five minutes of standing and having not let the residents of the apartment know he was there, Luke heard a voice from behind him call his name.</p><p>"Luke?" Luke jumped. He had not heard the man approach him.</p><p>"Reid!"</p><p>"What are you doing?" Reid asked, opening the door to the apartment.</p><p>"Looking for you," Luke said.</p><p>"Did you expect to find me in the door?" Reid asked, smiling slightly at his boyfriend.</p><p>"I didn't know if Katie was home," Luke said.</p><p>"Clearly, she's not. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" Reid said, seductively sauntering over to Luke who felt his resolve in his decision crashing around him.</p><p>"I need to…tell…you," Luke faltered as Reid's face came within inches of his before their lips touched. Luke moaned and melted into the kiss. He kissed Reid all the harder because he knew that it would be the last time. After what seemed like an eternity, Luke broke the contact, his eyes still closed and his forehead against Reid's.</p><p>"Reid," Luke whispered, his voice shaking.</p><p>Reid pulled away from Luke who opened his eyes.</p><p>"I know why you're here," Reid said.</p><p>"You do?" Luke asked, his heart sinking faster than the Titanic.</p><p>"Of course. No idiot would stand outside a door stupidly if they had anything good to say," Reid said, walking over to the couch and sitting down.</p><p>Luke set his jaw and sat down next to Reid.</p><p>"You're going back to Noah," Reid said tersely, not looking at Luke.</p><p>"I have to," Luke said.</p><p>"You don't <em>have</em> to do anything, Mr. Snyder," Reid said, going over to the fridge. Luke closed his eyes in pain as Reid reverted to using his surname.</p><p>"You're right. I don't have to. But he was the first person I ever truly loved," Luke said, standing up as Reid made himself a sandwich. "You never forget your first love."</p><p>"I'm aware of that, Mr. Snyder."</p><p>"Well, I can't let Noah go. I love him," Luke said, fully aware what he was doing to Reid.</p><p>"And what about me?" Reid said quietly, looking Luke in the eyes for the first time since they had determined Luke's decision.</p><p>"I love you, Reid. I do. A part of me always will. And I will cherish the time we spent together. I will never forget it. But I gave my heart to Noah a long time ago and I never truly got it back."</p><p>Reid just looked at Luke sadly, trying his hardest to hide the fact that his heart was shattered.</p><p>"Please say something," Luke said.</p><p>"I think you're an idiot. After everything Noah has put you through, after everything he's made you feel, you're crawling back to him."</p><p>"I never stopped loving him," Luke said defensively.</p><p>"You deserve better than Noah, Luke," Reid said, walking over to the door and opening it. "But if you feel the need to be with him, then by all means be his punching bag for the rest of your life."</p><p>It took all of Luke's will power to keep from breaking down at the pain he knew he was causing Reid. Slowly, he walked to the open door.</p><p>"I never meant to hurt you, Reid. Truly, I didn't," Luke said, brushing his hand across Reid's cheek.</p><p>"Please go," Reid whispered, his eyes closed.</p><p>With a last, sad look, Luke left the apartment, his heart nearly as broken as that of the man he had left behind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>